Matchmaking Mayhem
by Wizards-Pupil
Summary: "Any plans on attending the wedding my mum's already planned out for you?" "How about you? Picked out your china yet?"  Mrs. Weasley is playing matchmaker with George and Hermione. When things change will they take a chance on love or chicken out?
1. Chapter 1

"Don't forget, you've got a date tonight." Ginny called from our kitchen. I stopped dusting the living room and turned to face her. We'd bought a flat in Diagon Alley after we graduated from Hogwarts, Luna lived with us as well, but she was working right now.

"I have a date? Why wasn't I told about that?" I called back, feeling torn between amusement and annoyance. I knew who had gotten me a date. Mrs. Weasley, my surrogate mother and determined matchmaker. She'd been determined to hook me up with someone ever since Ron and I had broken up. I'd never realized it when I was younger, but the woman was an incurable romantic. She thrived on setting people up together. She'd gotten Luna and Ron together; Fred and Angelina back together, Percy with Annabelle, and Charlie with Brianna. Now she had her aim on me and George, thank Merlin I wasn't the only single one left. At least I had George to keep me company.

"You weren't told?" Ginny called, her voice coming nearer. She appeared in the door way, wearing an apron and holding a wooden spoon. "I could have sworn she sent an owl."

"Then you probably read it and forgot to tell me." I said, turning back to my dusting with disinterest. "Did she mention who I was going out with?" I was getting bored of her choices, she always picked men who were so smart they were cocky, or to dim to even be slightly interesting.

"I think it is Michael Corner." She replied, heading back towards the kitchen.

"You have got to be kidding me-that will be so awkward!" I exclaimed, turning back towards her in utter horror. "You two used to go out, what if he wants to talk about you, or thinks I'm like you?"

Ginny laughed at that, turning towards me with a huge smile. "Mum doesn't care, he's single, and that's all that matters." She turned back towards the kitchen, disappearing within it. "You might want to dress up; he's taking you to Madame Puddyfoots."

"George and I double dating?" I asked hopefully, that would be my only saving grace. He could save this evening, he could make it fun.

"Yeah, mum hooked him up with Katie's friend, Lea." Relief flooded me and I found myself smiling as I finished my dusting. George and I had become great friends since the war. With Harry dating Ginny, and Ron dating Luna, I'd found myself being a third wheel far too many times. I'd ended up seeking out the twins company, and found out that I'd actually enjoyed it. We'd go to the Three Broomsticks and hang out, or go to some place like an arcade, bowling, I'd even got them to go skating with me. Our trio had been downgraded to a duo when Fred had started dating Angelina again. That was when Mrs. Weasley stepped in. She'd decided that she was going to find us a perfect match, and she wouldn't let up.

It wouldn't be so bad if she didn't pick out such creeps. Even the girls she got for George were awful, most of them bimbo's or humorless. We'd gone on a double date once and it had been far more fun than going alone. So we decided to try and keep double dating, that way we could use each other to help get out of there. We'd gotten really good at reading each other during this whole debacle. Knowing he would be there tonight made me feel far better; at least I would have a laugh.

I finished the dusting quickly and changed my t shirt and jeans in for a cocktail dress. I left my hair out, pulling a little of it back with a hair comb. I grabbed my bag and apparated over to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley always had our dates meet us there, I had no idea why. I didn't mind though, at least that way they didn't know where I lived.

"Hey 'Mione, you're early." George's chipper voice sounded behind me when I reappeared. I smiled and spun around, grabbing him in a tight hug.

"Evening George!" I said happily. "I was hoping they would already be here. Thought we might could go ahead and get the date over with, we might even have time for a drink at the Three Broomsticks." George laughed at that, looping his arm around my shoulder as we walked towards the Burrow. He was wearing green dress robes, long and dark. They looked really nice on him; they went well with his vibrant hair.

"So what'll our excuse be to get out early tonight?" He asked, opening the door for me and letting me through.

"Umm, we could always use the excuse that one of us has a headache." I said, stepping into the Burrow and doing a quick check to see if anyone else was there. We were still alone. At least no one was here yet.

"Okay, you or me?"

"How about whoever has the worse date?" I asked, giggling. He laughed at that, sitting down on the sofa in front of me.

"How was the shop today? Did you figure out how to fix the problem with the gabbing gum?" I asked, sitting down on the edge of the coffee table. His eyes brightened and he sat up straighter.

"Yep, the venetian flower did the trick. Thanks for that tip. I tried it out on Fred, he couldn't stop talking, and it was hilarious! Ange kept trying to kiss him but he couldn't stop moving his mouth." I laughed loudly at that, picturing Fred trying to stop his mouth, it would have been quite a sight.

"Good evening Michael, I'm so glad to see you!" Mrs. Weasley's bubbly voice came from the front of the house and I felt myself cringe. I did not want to go out tonight, well, not with him anyway.

"Lea, so glad you!" Mrs. Weasley gushed. George shot me a look, his eyes wide and his mouth in a grimace. I laughed, covering my mouth with my hand to muffle the sound. A smile lit his face at my laugh before he stood up, offering me his hand. I took it, letting him pull me up.

"Their waiting for you in the sitting room, it's right through there." A moment later Michael and Lea stepped into the room. He was wearing blue dress robes, they weren't bad, but they didn't look quite right with his skin tone.

"Please," I said, forcing myself to be polite. "Have a seat. He sat down on the couch opposite of me, a smirk on his pale face. Lea joined him, sitting at the far side of the couch. I glanced at George before sitting down. He sat next to me, stiff and tense. We spoke for a while, mostly about school and work. Apparently Michael was going for a masters, something I hadn't realized a wizard could get, and Lea was working as a secretary for Mafilda Hopkins. We still had another twenty minutes until we had to leave for Madame Puddyfoots. I was bored out of my mind and already trying to think of a way out of this date.

"I'm going to get a drink, would you like anything?" I asked, being careful not to specify anyone.

"Yes, I'd love a butterbeer." Lea said her voice airy.

"I should enjoy some elf made wine, if you have it." Michael said, his deep voice pompous.

"I'll help you." George said, standing up beside me. I fought a laugh at his eagerness and walked into the kitchen.

"How's it going?" Mrs. Weasley asked the minute we stepped into the kitchen. She was smiling excitedly and looked like she was about to burst with joy. Not good, I couldn't stand this guy and she was thrilled by him. "Isn't he handsome, and he's going into magical law!" She said, beaming as she started on the drinks. "And Lea, I can't believe she's single, she's gorgeous!" She finished the drinks and turned back towards us. "Here, take this to them, can't leave them waiting."

I grabbed the proffered glasses and turned towards George, my eyes wide and horrified. Five minutes later and I needed to get out, Michael wouldn't shut up.

"Excuse me. I've got to go powder my nose." I said, smiling pleasantly before standing and leaving the room. I headed straight outside, heading towards the oak tree at the edge of the garden. I sunk against it, leaning my back against its gnarled trunk. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, just enjoying the cool night air.

"Any plan on attending the wedding my mum's already planned out for you?" George asked, coming up and sinking down next to me by the tree. I smiled and opened my eyes.

"How about you? Picked out your china yet?" I asked, smiling cockily. He let out a loud laugh, leaning his head back. I joined him, feeling all the tension from earlier slip out.

"What's say we just disapparte to The Three Broomsticks, I'll buy."

"Sounds great." I said, smiling before standing and taking his hand. We'd let Michael and Lea have fun together. I doubt they'd even notice we had left. They were both far too interested in themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am making no money off this story, just a lot of fun.

"So, did you and George have fun last night?" Ginny asked when I got up. I nodded my head, smiling brightly and pulling on my house robe.

"Yep, we went to the Three Broomsticks and then we went skating." I told her, pulling my hair back into a loose ponytail. A smile lifted my lips at the memory of last night, it had been wonderful. I'd had a lot of fun, George had started a game of tag and we'd ended up chasing each other around the ice rink.

"Sounds like a fun date."

"It was." I said before freezing. I spun on my heel and faced her, my face growing extremely serious. "It wasn't a date, we're just friends." I said quickly, defensively. She raised her eyebrows and looked at me in surprise.

"Okay, I didn't mean anything by it." I nodded my head at her, turning back around and heading towards the restroom. "It's just that you two do spend a lot of time together."

"We do not." I said, feeling nervous. What was I so worked up about?

"Yes you do."

She was right; we did spend a lot of time together. I enjoyed spending time with him, I couldn't help it, and he was my best friend. We'd spent a lot of time together since everyone else was always out on a date.

"Okay, maybe we do spend a lot of time together, but there's nothing wrong with that. We're just friends."

She smiled in a maddeningly smug way and just nodded her head. "Sure, Hermione, whatever you say."

"We are just friends!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands into the air in exasperation.

"Of course you are." She said, standing up and heading for the door. "Whatever makes you happy."

Her confident words and annoying smirk stuck with me the entire day, I couldn't focus on work, couldn't focus on anything. I just kept replaying the conversation in my head. Why had it upset me so much when she said we'd gone out on a date? Why was I suddenly feeling nervous about double dating with him tonight?

I hadn't figured out the answer by the time I had to leave for the Three Broomsticks, the place that Oliver Wood would be taking me tonight. I had no idea why Mrs. Weasley thought I would get along with him, but she'd signed me up for the date, so I had to go. I still got the better half of the bargain, poor George was going with Lavender Brown.

Lavender Brown, the beautiful, vivacious Lavender Brown. For some reason the thought of her going on a date with George filled my mouth with a bitter taste. It wasn't that I was jealous; I just didn't like the idea of her trying to seduce George. He deserved someone better than her. Smarter, kinder, more loyal.

Besides, if she tried anything with him, I'd hex her.

Where had that come from? When did I care who he dated? I was not jealous. I was simply looking out for him that was all.

I went to the Three Broomsticks and got a booth, deciding I'd wait for the others here instead of meeting George like I usually did. I ordered a butterbeer and waited, sipping it quietly in the corner. I didn't have to wait long; George appeared at the entrance, a frown on his face until he saw me. A flurry of butterflies filled my stomach and I started fiddling with my glass as he walked towards me.

"Hey 'Mione! What's up?" He asked, leaning down and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at the feel of his soft, warm, lips and beamed up at him.

"The ceiling." He sat down across from me, scooting over to the far side so Oliver would be able to sit down by him. He laughed at my lame joke before taking off his jacket.

"Seriously though, is everything alright? Why didn't you stop by the flat?" a blush lit my cheeks and I had to resist the urge to drop my eyes. What was going on with me? Since when did the sight of my best friend fill me with butterflies? This was all Ginny's fault; she's the one that made me start questioning my relationship with George.

"I got busy at work." I said, forcing myself to maintain eye contact. I hoped he bought it, he could always tell when I was lying. I was rather a rubbish liar.

"Okay, I won't ask." He said, smiling softly, though it was little sadder than usual. My heart clenched at the look on his face, and I wanted to explain, but what could I say?

"Evening guys." Oliver's deep voice sounded to my left and I tensed before forcing myself to smile.

"Evening Oliver." I said, smiling and trying to look flirtatious. He scooted into the seat next to me and smiled smoothly at me.

"You look extremely nice tonight."

"Why thank you." I said, flushing a slight bit. He was leaning into me and it was making me a little uncomfortable.

"How's everything Wood?" George said his voice loud and pointed. I started a little at it. I took a sip of my butterbeer while Oliver answered him and scooted closer to the wall, trying to put a little space between Oliver and me.

"George, so glad to see you." Lavender's soft, sensual voice sounded from the edge of the booth and my eyes snapped up, narrowed and glairing. I forced myself to relax and smile. She'd not done anything to me.

She scooted into George's booth, smiling lasciviously at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek. I tensed up and felt my hands form into fist at my side. The date had barely started and she was already looking at him like a piece of meat. He was no such thing; he was a man, and a really great one at that. Granted, he did have a really great body.

Wait, he was a friend, just a friend!

"What can I get you tonight?"

"We'll have a salad and soup." Oliver said, ordering for both of us. I raised my eyebrows and stared at him in disbelief. He did not just order for me without even asking what I wanted, did he?

"Actually," I said, piping up with a frown. "I'll have the chicken pasta."

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked, looking at me in surprise. "That's a lot of calories."

"So what?" George asked. I looked over at him and was glad to see he looked upset. I didn't know why that thrilled me, I was just glad. "'Mione doesn't need to watch her weight, she's great."

"I'm sorry," Oliver said in a placating tone. "I'm used to being on a restrictive diet, you know, quidditch. Gotta stay in shape."

"I'll have a salad." Lavender said, batting her eyes at the waiter. I rolled my eyes at that. George raised his eyebrow at her but smiled at the waiter good naturedly.

"I'll take the roast beef, thanks." The waiter nodded his head and left to get our orders.

Cue the small talk.

"So, George, how is business?" Lavender asked, batting her eyes at him now. It was a wonder she hadn't strained her eyelids with all the batting she was doing. I took another sip of my butterbeer and forced myself to calm down. She leaned closer to George, scooting nearer. "I find your joke shop _so_ fascinating." I bet she did.

"It's going great." George said, giving her an easy smile. My hand tightened on my butterbeer and I took another swig.

"Hermione, did you hear me?" Oliver said, leaning in close to me and whispering in my ear.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked, turning back towards him. His face was inches from mine, blurry in its nearness. My breath caught in my throat in surprise and I found myself freezing.

"I said you've grown up quite a bit since I last saw you." His eyes dropped to my body before looking back up at me. I could see George staring at me out of the corner of my eye; it made me even more nervous for some reason.

"Your food." The waiter huffed and then placed the food in front of us. I jumped in surprise, bumping Oliver on accident. He smiled at the contact and scooted closer to me. I had no idea how, since he was practically sitting in my lap anyway. I would have moved over but I was already against the wall.

"So." George said, his voice short. "How's quidditch going Oliver?"

"Great, Mate." He said, flashing him a smile. "We're number one in the league at the moment." He said, going off about quidditch. I listened half heartedly, losing myself in the sounds of their voices. My mind slipped away and I started thinking about everything Ginny had said that morning again. Did I like George? I mean, I liked him alright, he was my best friend, but did I _like_ him? If I did, when did that happen?

"George," Lavender said suddenly. My eyes snapped up from where I had been looking at the table, and I saw her practically sitting in George's lap. He was against the wall as well, unable to move over any further. His eyes met mine for a moment and I felt butterflies rise up in my stomach before he looked away.

"Hmm?"

"You and Fred have a flat, right?" I did not like that question, not at all. I had no reason to dislike it, but I did. I didn't want her anywhere near George's flat.

"Yes." George said slowly, sounding unsure.

"Is it big?"

"It's two room." I said, cutting in and trying not to sound like I wanted to claw her. I needed to get out of here and think about what was going on. I needed to sort through my emotions, figure out what was going on with me and George. Why I suddenly wanted to claw out Lavender's eyes for sitting so close to him.

"Sound's cozy." She said, running her hand up George's arm. His eyebrows rose up even further and he moved his hand to cover hers, gently removing it from his arm.

"It is, just the perfect size for Fred and me." He said, turning back so that he was facing Oliver and me.

"So, 'Mione," Oliver started, winking at George. "Where's your flat, aren't you sharing with Ginny?" I don't really think I wanted to answer that.

"It's in Diagon Alley, you know, close to work." I said, smiling good naturedly as I picked at my dinner. I wasn't hungry. Lavender was rubbing George's arm again, and it was making me feel sick. Oliver kept talking to me, now about his flat, and he laid his hand on my lap, making me jump and feel even more uncomfortable. I'd had enough, I was leaving.

"George, could you take me home, I'm not feeling so well." I said quickly, I'd just cast a spell on myself and it made me turn pale and slightly greener. George looked over at me and fought a smile when he saw how awful I looked.

"I can take you home." Oliver said, standing and letting me out.

"I'd rather George, he knows where I live and the passwords to get in." I explained, swaying on my feet. George climbed out of the booth and grabbed my arm gently.

"I'll owl you tomorrow." Oliver called as he led me to the street.

"Please don't!" I called back. Once George had us out of the restaurant he apparated us away.

_A/N: Sorry I forgot to disclaim last chapter! I hope you all like the story so far, it's fun to write. I'm basing this off what my mum did to my sister and brother in law, she had them double dating forever before they finally got together._


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did mum try and hook me up with Lav?" George asked the minute we reappeared in his flat. Well, that wasn't were I had intended on going but oh well. I kicked my shoes off and went to his cabinet. I pulled out two mugs before going to his cupboard.

"I don't know. Why did she try and hook me up with Oliver? I mean, he's four years my senior _and_ is completely obsessed with Quidditch." I said waving my wand over my head and stopping the spell that made me look ill. I glanced over at George to see him pulling off his dress robes and undoing his tie. A grin lifted my lips and I opened his cupboard pulling out two tea bags and set them in the mug before I filled them with water. I pointed my wand at the mugs and the water started to boil. A moment later the tea was steeped. I handed George the cup and headed towards the couches in the center of the living room. I sat down and he sat next to me, facing me on the couch.

"My date was still worse." He said, trying not to smile.

"Mine tried to order my dinner." I said, facing him and grinning. We always challenged each other to see who had the worse date.

"Mine wanted to follow me to my flat." He rebutted, grinning even wider.

"I don't know, mine was trying to grope me under the table." I said, smiling as I took a sip of the tea.

"He what?" George asked, his tone darkening. It almost sounded possessive, which thrilled me. I paused and forced myself to take a deep breath. I was probably just imagining it. George wasn't into me that way. However, I was beginning to seriously think I was into him that way.

"He kept running his hand along my leg." I said, trying to sound nonchalant. I picked up the remote to the wizard Wireless and turned it on. "I think he was trying to turn me on, it just turned me off." George leaned back into the couch, draping his arm around me like he always did. This time though, it made me light headed and giddy. Those blasted butterflies rose up in my stomach again and started doing the conga.

"What's say next time we just sit on the outside of the booth, or together?" He said, staring at the TV.

"Sounds like a plan." I said softly, staring at him out of the corner of my eye. He froze momentarily before nodding his head.

He flipped through the channels until he stopped on some game show, but I wasn't paying attention to it, my mind was focused on George's hand. He still had his arm wrapped around my shoulders, but his hand was in my hair, he was gently playing with it, running his fingers through it and twirling them around the curls. It was something he always did; I'd never given it much thought until now. It was comforting and endearing, making the butterflies in my stomach even more excited.

It was definite; I like George as more than a friend. It wasn't really all that surprising. He'd been my best friend for a while now. We'd grown incredibly close in the years since Hogwarts; it was only natural that my feeling towards him would grow.

No, liking George wasn't a problem, the problem was figuring out what I was going to do about it. I couldn't tell him, he might not feel the same way. I couldn't risk losing our friendship; it was the thing I looked most forward to. He was what I looked most forward to, sitting with him, talking to him, and watching silly shows with him. It was the favorite part of my week, the favorite part of my day.

I'd just pretend like nothing was going on, like he wasn't anything more than my friend. I'd pretend that his arm around my shoulder wasn't driving me crazy, that the way he quietly answered the game shows questions didn't make me want to lean over and snog him senseless. That he was simply a friend.

{}{}{}

"GINNY!" I called out, my voice high and squeaky as I looked at my closet. She came running into the room, her eyes wide and worried until she saw me standing in front of the closet. A grin worked its way up her lips and she let out a laugh as she walked up beside m.

"What is it?" She asked, staring at my assortment of dresses. I had four; I wore them one after another. None of the guys had ever seen them before so it wasn't like I was wearing something they had seen before. I realized just a few minutes ago though, that George had seen me in every single one of them dozens of times. What's more, none of them were extremely modern or alluring. I wasn't going for George, but I really wanted to look nice for him tonight.

"What'll I wear? I want to look nice!" I squeaked, still horrified at my discovery.

"How about your red dress?" Ginny suggested, going for my favorite one. I shook my head adamantly, he'd seen me in that one dozens of times.

"Why not transfigure it?" Ginny asked, a bigger grin quirking her lips up. That was embarrassing, how hadn't I thought of it? I snatched the dress and put it on before stepping back to look at it.

"Here let me help." Ginny said, stepping forward and raising her wand. She started making adjustments, lengthening and shortening as she went around me. A few minutes later she stopped and smiled. "Perfect!"

I turned towards the mirror, nibbling my lip nervously as I looked at my new modified dress. She'd lengthened the skirt so it hung just to my knees. She'd brought the neckline down, showing off more of my cleavage and making me look like I had more. She tightened the dress so that it clung to my curves more, but I could still breathe just fine. She's also managed to add delicate beading to the top, something I hadn't known how to do. It was really pretty, it looked like a completely different dress.

"Wow!" I gasped, examining it happily. "Thanks!" She smiled brightly, giggling at how excited I was.

"Come here, I'll fix your hair the way George likes it best." Her eyes grew wide and she looked at me worriedly. I smiled softly and walked up to her, turning and sitting down in the chair.

"Thanks Gin."

Five minutes later the door bell rung. I jumped, feeling nervous and excited. George was here to pick me up. Ginny smiled and shook her head, putting a few finishing touches on my hair before heading out to answer the door. I stayed in the bedroom for a moment, checking myself over. I didn't look bad, but I didn't look to drastically different. I took a deep breath, grabbed my clutch, and headed out of the bedroom. George was standing in the living room, facing the wall opposite me. Ginny was talking to him, smiling excitedly. Her eyes found me when I arrived and she pointed towards me. George turned around easily, smiling until he saw me. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open a slight bit. He opened and closed it several times before he swallowed thickly and smiled again. His ears turned a faint pink and he stepped forward until he was right beside me.

"Ready to go out 'Mione?" He asked his voice a bit higher than normal. I wished more than anything that it was just the two of us going out tonight. I actually had no idea who it was I was actually going out with. I looped my arm through his and smiled up at him.

"Yes, shall we go out for another round?" I asked, forcing myself to act like I always did. "Remember, we sit at the end of the booth or together." His eyes lit up at that and he grinned widely.

"Yeah, at the end or together." He walked us outside the apartment and then apparated us away to Madame Puddyfoots. I didn't drop my arm like I usually did; instead I just walked forward with him, laughing as he made jokes.

"Do you have a reservation?" The hostess asked as we entered. George nodded his head, smiling pleasantly.

"McLaggen." He said, I tensed at the name. Surely it wasn't _that_ McLaggen. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't do me like that, Harry would have warned her, I hope. George glanced at me out of the side of his eyes, raising his eyebrows.

"Right this way." She led us to the back of the restaurant to a booth with two people sitting at it. McLaggen and Katie. This was awful, she picked a man who only wanted to grope me, and a girl that had cheated on George. I took a deep breath and slid in next to McLaggen.

"Hey, doll, how are you?" He asked, smiling smoothly at me. George slid in next to Katie with a relaxed smile. My heart gave a painful lurch before I forced my eyes over to Cormac. It was going to be a long night.

{}{}{}

I slammed my bedroom door shut, tears streaming down my eyes as I threw myself on my bed. I'd never had a worse night. Cormac had groped me under the table unashamedly, not caring at all when I put my hand on him to stop him. George and Katie had laughed almost nonstop, he'd had a wonderful time with her. I got up to leave and it was McLaggen who offered to take me home, not George.

It was official, George Weasley didn't like me as more than a friend, he just saw me as a friend. I was crazy about him, painfully so, and he wanted nothing more than friendship. How had everything gotten so messed up?

It didn't matter, none of it did. I wasn't going to get George, and weeping on my bed wasn't fixing or changing that. I pushed myself up roughly, wiping my hand against my cheek and ridding myself of my tears. I changed into my night gown and curled up on my bed with a book, deciding I'd just lose myself in one of them. The first one I found 'Little Women.'

After five minutes of reading I put the book down, I didn't want to read about Jo and Laurie. I reached for another book and almost bawled when I saw it was Wuthering Heights. I laid the book back down and rolled over, I'd just go to bed; maybe things would be better tomorrow. Well, they couldn't get worse.

I crawled under the covers of my bed and snuggled into my pillow, trying not to cry anymore. My eyes drifted around the room, settling on my night stand. There was only one picture on it, it was one that Lee had taken during the 'Voldemort's dead bash.' It had Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Fred, Angelina, Percy, Neville, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, and me in it. We were all huddled together in a big hug, smiling excitedly and laughing. The George in the picture had his arm wrapped around me and kept winking at the camera. Tears filled my eyes again and I shut them angrily, rolling over on my back.

Tomorrow had to be better, it couldn't get worse.


	4. Chapter 4

*George's point of view*

"George!" Fred's extremely over exuberant voice woke me up. I slowly blinked open my eyes, fighting off the residual effects of my sobering potion. Last night had been awful by all accounts. It had started off so promising too, Hermione had looked incredible, and had even flirted with me some. Then we got to the restaurant, and Cormac McLaggen had been there. Of all people in the world, it had to be him.

"Georgie?" Fred's voice sounded from the foot of my bed, quiet and worried. I let out a puff of air and pushed myself up forcing a smile as I looked at him.

"Morning Freddie."

"Are you all right?" he asked instantly, stepping around the bed and coming up next to me. Why did I even try getting past him? He was my twin for Merlin's sake, he really did know me better than I knew myself. He lowered himself beside me on the bed, furrowing his brow as he glanced at my side table and saw the bottle for the sobering potion.

"I'm okay." I replied half heartedly, trying to figure out just how to explain what had happened.

"But not alright, did you get drunk?"

"A little."

His eyebrows shot up and he looked even more worried. "Why? You never get drunk, at least not without me." He paused, and his eye grew wide before he continued. "Definitely not in front of 'Mione either."

"That's kind of why I got drunk." I said quietly, fisting my blanket uncomfortably.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked softly. He was the only person who knew how I actually felt about Hermione, the only one that knew I was crazy about her.

"Not really, but you're going to get me too anyway."

"Yep," he said, slightly more cheerfully as he pulled his feet up on the bed. I wrapped my arms around my own legs and leaned my head against them.

"Mum got us both dates, so we decided to double as always. Neither of us knew who we were dating, which was really dumb looking back." I sighed and lowered my eyes, avoiding Fred's vivid ones. "She was wearing the most incredible dress, it was red." Fred smiled, he knew red was my favorite color. "We went to madam Puddyfoots. I asked for the reservations, and that was when she found out it was McLaggen. She tensed beside me, and at first I thought it was because she didn't want to go with him. Then we got to the tables." I stopped, taking a deep breath as the memory played in front of my mind. I hadn't seen it coming, not at all. Seeing Katie there had really shocked me, we'd had a terrible breakup, and the fact that it was my own mother who had set us up on a date had really hurt.

"Mum had set me up with Katie. Hermione was beaming and slid in next to Cormac, and I mean next to Cormac. I sat down by Katie, trying not to act too uncomfortable. Hermione was chatting with Cormac, so I started making jokes." I sighed again and tried not to sound to upset. Joking was what I did when I was upset, it was my defense mechanism.

"Cormac kept getting closer and closer to her, and I couldn't take it anymore. So I ordered a drink."

"What happened next?"

"I don't really remember too well. Hermione left, Cormac took her home."

"What?" he said, sounding thoroughly surprised. I couldn't blame him, I always jumped at the chance to escort 'Mione home.

"Yeah, that parts a little foggy, I don't know how it happened."

He didn't say anything for a moment, which was okay by me, I was just wallowing in my own self pity. He hopped off of the bed and stood up, pulling the covers off of me. "Get up, we have to open the shop, and then we've got to figure out how to get you and 'Mione together."

A smile pulled my lips up despite my protest, I couldn't help but smile at Fred's eagerness. Besides, if anyone could get the two of us together it was Fred.

"Sounds like a plan."

{}{}{}

The day flat out dragged on. Mum owled at noon and told us she had arrange another date for tonight, she didn't mention who we were dating, just that me and Hermione had one. I was actually excited about it, it was a chance to see Hermione again without having to think of an excuse. So, it was with unhidden excitement that I got ready for the surprise date. I wore a blue t shirt with a pair of faded jeans. We were going to the Leaky Cauldron, so I could go casual. At seven I finished messing with my hair and I decided I'd just leave it in its messy state. Hopefully she liked it that way, it wasn't going to do anything else anyway.

I apparated over to Hermione's flat and knocked on the door, praying that she would let me in. I'd upset her somehow last night, and I couldn't even remember how because I had gotten so drunk.

I stood at the door for what felt like an eternity, but was actually only a minute. I was about to knock again when the door opened. Ginny was standing there with an extremely disapproving glare.

"What did you do to her last night?" She demanded as she led me into their flat. "She came in crying last night, and has been crying on and off all day." She hissed at me. My stomach tied itself up into a painful knot. I had made Hermione cry, I'd made her cry! I was mad about her and I'd made her cry. I hated it when she cried, it made me feel like I was getting stabbed in the heart.

"I-" I started, unsure of what to say. Ginny stepped closer to me and stabbed me in the chest with her finger.

"I told her you liked her, I encourage her and you upset her!"

"George?" Hermione's soft voice called from her bedroom before I even had a chance to process what Ginny had just said. She was wearing a dark blue top and a pair of muggle jeans that fit her beautifully. A smile lifted my lips at the sight of her until I saw that her eyes were red like she had been crying. Oh Merlin's beard, Ginny was right!

"Ready to go out?" I asked, stepping forward and forcing myself to stay calm. My mind was racing to sort through what all Ginny had said, and what all it meant. I like Hermione, had for a long time, but I always thought that she only thought of me as a friend. What if I was wrong? What if she felt the same as I did?

Merlin, if only there was some way to know for sure. I'd hate to risk losing our friendship.

"Yep," she said, her voice happy. I smiled and looped my arm around her before heading towards the door. "Any idea who we're dating tonight?"

"Not a clue." I answered honestly. Not good, we once again had no idea who we were dating. That hadn't gone to well last night. I apparated us away and we reappeared outside of the Leaky Cauldron.

"At least I don't have to wear heels tonight." She said, smiling.

"I don't know, I rather like them." I said, winking at her. She blushed a little before looking forward and stepping into the Cauldron. I followed her, smiling excitedly. I'd made her blush with my flirt, maybe she really did like me as more than a friend.

Hannah Abbot directed us to the back of the cauldron where our dates were at. I couldn't make out who Hermione's was, but I recognized mine instantly, it was Cho Chang. Now that would be awkward. Why had mum set me up with her? Had she suddenly gone mental?

"Evening guys!" A chipper voice said from the other side of the booth. I knew that voice , knew it extremely well. The figure turned in his seat and his dark face smiled excitedly.

"Good evening, Lee." Hermione said, sounding surprised. I stood in front of the booth in shock unable to move. Had this really happened? Had mum hooked the girl I was in love with up with my second best friend? My heart hammered painfully against my chest as Hermione slid into the booth next to him, chatting animatedly. Lee and her were good friends, they had to be with all the time that they both spent with Fred and me.

"George?" Cho asked me curiously. I gave myself a mental shake and slid in next to Cho, cringing when she laid a hand on my shoulder. Lee was still talking with Hermione, waving his hands excitedly as he spoke. I listened to their conversation half heartedly, feeling more and more depressed.

I considered getting drunk again, but I didn't want Hermione to think I just got drunk all the time. She knew I didn't, but two nights in a row would be suspicious. I watched Hermione and Lee talk feeling more and more depressed. She was beautiful, painfully so. Her skin was soft and warm, she had curly hair, the bushiness of it suited her brilliantly, her eyes were the color of milk chocolate, and her lips were full and soft looking. I could spend hours looking at her, but it was beginning to look like I wouldn't have the chance. She was laughing at Lee's jokes, and smiling happily. She liked him, and seemed to be enjoying herself. I decided to try and think of a way to get out of the Cauldron, I couldn't take looking at her anymore. Starting tomorrow I was going to stop spending so much time with her. I couldn't take it anymore, it hurt too much to see her with other men.

"Here, Love." Lee said, handing her the salt with a smooth smile. I cringed internally and had to fight not to smack him. She turned towards him with an equally smooth smile.

"Thank you, Lee." She purred, leaning in towards him and taking the salt from his hands. Something inside of me snapped when she gave him a heart stopping smile and I felt myself standing. I stepped towards her and glared down at her, unable to hold myself back.

"May I talk to you for a minute?" I asked through gritted teeth. I didn't wait for her response, I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the booth before she could say anything. I pulled her through the Cauldron and out into the alley that led to Diagon.

"George?" She questioned as I dropped her arm. A monster had risen up inside me and I couldn't quail it, couldn't fight it. I pushed her up against the alley wall and took a moment to look at her. Her eyes were wide and she looked surprised, but not worried. Her hair was fanned out against the wall in a beautiful flood of brown. Her lips were parted as she gasped for breath and I lost myself. I leaned forward and kissed her roughly, bracing myself with one hand on the wall, I wrapped my other hand around her waist, tugging her hips towards mine.

She stood frozen underneath me for a moment, and I began to feel terrible. I'd forced myself on her, and she would probably never talk to me again. Then she moved. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling my face closer to hers as she dragged her fingers through my locks.

I moaned against her mouth and felt as though I could explode. She was kissing me back, pulling me against her with just as much force as I was pushing against her.

We broke the kiss a few long minutes later, breathing heavily and staring at each other in shock. I opened my mouth to speak, to apologize, but I didn't get a chance.

"So, I guess that's it for tonight's date, huh?" She asked, her eyes sparkling as she looked up at me through her lashes. "We'll have to think of something else we can do."

A smile lifted my lips as I looked down at her. "I'm sure I can think of something."

"Great ." She whispered before stretching up and claiming my lips in another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you so happy about?" Ginny asked me as I washed the dishes. I had been humming, I always did when I was happy or excited, and I was extremely happy and excited right now. George loved me, and he'd shoved me up against a wall when he saw me flirting with another man because of it. I had finally gotten to kiss him, finally gotten to tell him how I felt.

"George." Was my one word reply to her. She rolled her eyes good naturedly and shook her head at me.

"You're hopeless, you know ? Is he the reason you were out so late last night?"

"Maybe." I replied, smiling excitedly. He'd taken me to the Three Broomsticks after kissing me in the alley. We'd had a wonderful night, we even sat next to each other. For the first time since I could remember, I didn't mind sitting near the wall of the booth, I actually enjoyed feeling trapped next to George. I wouldn't mind feeling trapped underneath him either.

"You did, you finally told him!" Ginny squealed, distracting me from my thoughts. A blush lit my cheeks and I nodded my head.

"Told who what?" Luna asked, stepping up behind me and placing a bowl in the sink.

"George," Ginny squealed, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Well, I sort of told him, he was the one who actually said something. Well, actually, he did something."

"What?" They both asked together.

"Well, he pulled me out of the Cauldron and shoved me against the alley wall before he proceeded to snog the living day lights out of me."

"And you let him?" Ginny asked, putting our plates in the cabinet after I dried them off. Luna was wiping the table off and rolled her eyes at Ginny's question. I stifled a giggle and responded with a big smile.

"Heck yeah, I've been waiting on him for a while."

"How exactly do you plan on telling my mum that you don't need her help anymore?"

"Merlin," I gasped, stepping back from the sink and turning towards her in surprise. "I haven't even thought about that."

"Why not just tell her?" Luna asked in her airy voice.

"What if she doesn't believe me?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Ginny asked straightening up and looking at me in surprise.

"Well, it's a little hard to believe. George and I aren't exactly each other's type."

"Everyone else thought you two would end up together. I highly doubt she'd find it surprising." Luna said bluntly. It amazed me how she never hesitated to tell the truth. I realized what she said and looked over at her in surprise.

"What? You all thought we would end up together?"

"Really Hermione, I'm pretty sure you and George were the only two who didn't realize it." Ginny said.

"Yes, why do you think we suggested you two double date?" Luna asked, ringing out her dishcloth.

"Wow." I said, stunned. I was too surprised to feel embarrassed. "Why didn't you say something earlier? George and I could have been married by now." I joked.

"Why don't you tell Molly at dinner tonight?" Luna asked, turning back towards us and smiling in her dreamy fashion. "We're all eating at the Burrow tonight, you two can tell, or show her."

"Perfect!" I exclaimed, smiling excitedly. "Wait," I gasped, realizing what time it was. "We only have an hour before dinner- I've got to go get ready!" I ran out of the kitchen and into my bedroom, blushing when I heard Ginny and Luna laughing at me. I ran around my room, grabbing clothes and fixing my hair in a frenzied rush. One hour later I was ready to meet George.

I went back out to the living room and waited for Ginny and Luna so that we could apparate to the Burrow. I couldn't wait to see George again, I was practically bursting with anticipation. They finally came out of their bedrooms and we apparated over to the Burrow. We walked up the steps and I was about to open up the door when I heard a crack behind us. I spun around to see who it was an almost squealed in happiness.

"George!" I exclaimed, running back down the steps and into his open arms. He pulled me into a tight hug and I returned it excitedly. He leaned his head down and claimed my lips in tender kiss as I stood up on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You'd think you two hadn't seen each other for a month instead of a day." Fred said, stepping past us and rolling his eyes.

We went into the Burrow arm in arm, both beaming. Harry and Ron were waiting in the sitting room, and both stood up when we entered the room.

"Don't tell me, you two finally got together!" Ron exclaimed, his mouth falling open in surprise. I stopped dead in my tracks, George joining me. Did everyone know we liked each other?

"Yes." George answered, rolling his eyes at his little brother.

"Dinners ready guys!" Mrs. Weasley called, putting a stop to any other conversation. We walked into the kitchen, still hand in hand. Everyone went to their seats and we started passing out the food. Everyone was split up into couples, and for the first time in a long time, I actually didn't mind. I wasn't single any more. Now I just had to figure out how to tell Mrs. Weasley about that.

"So how was the date last night?" Mrs. Weasley asked excitedly as she sipped her wine.

"Fantastic." Was George's instant reply. He gripped my hand from where it was setting on top of the table and pulled it to his lips, kissing it gently. Mrs. Weasley's eyes grew extremely wide and she set her goblet down with a huge smile.

"About that, we actually had something to tell you." I said blushing.

"We're together." George said, beaming at Mrs. Weasley.

"Finally!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?" I asked, feeling shocked.

"Why do you think I've been giving you such awful dates? You don't really think I'd try and put you and Katie back together, or you with Cormac when I know he freaks you out, do you?" She asked, looking surprised. "I've been trying to get you two together for a long time."

"I think she's hearing wedding bells again." George said, whispering into my ears so no one else could hear. I smiled up at him, squeezing his hand tightly before whispering back.

"At least he's really cute this time."

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Thanks for the fun time! I've been having several people ask me if I'm writing any more fics, the answer is a big resounding yes! I love Hermione and the twins, and I'll keep writing about them until I can't think of anymore plots. I've also had several questions about what other stories I've written about them. For Fred and Hermione: Forbidden Bond, Legends (sequel to Forbidden Bond), How Not to Get a Bookworm, and Typical Love story. My George Hermione fics: I Must Not Cause Trouble, All of You, You and Me, and Match Making Mayhem. I'm probably going to post another story tomorrow, a Fred Hermione fic. I'm not sure what I'll rate it yet, but I do have a title picked out. "Through a Nightmare Darkly." Thanks for all your reviews and comments, they mean the world to me. I love hearing from you all!_

_Mischief Managed,_

_-Wizards Pupil_


End file.
